Star Wars Wiki discusión:Traducciones
Opiniones generales *En general, me parece bien. Sin embargo, hay 2 puntos en los que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo (Especies, gentilicios y afiliaciones y Citas). Por lo demás, una buena política.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:10 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Secciones a debate Especies, gentilicios y afiliaciones *Yo casi siempre he visto, en subtítulos y en revistas, capitalizaciones como I''mperiales, ''R''ebeldes, ''S''eparatistas, etc. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ello, y me parece más correcto que ''i''mperiales, simplemente por el contexto: como lo comentaba alguna vez, "imperial" puede referirse a cualquier cosa de cualquier imperio, mas "Imperial" se refiere al Imperio Galáctico o sus derivados (Remanente, Fel). Asimismo, hay muchos artículos donde se menciona la palabra "rebeldes", pero si leemos "Rebeldes" sabemos que se refieren a la Alianza Rebelde. Los artículos son escritos desde la perspectiva ''in-universe, como si fueran registros históricos (bueno, se supone...), pero los lectores somos out of universe, y creo yo que se facilitarían las cosas si se dejaran las capitalizaciones.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:10 18 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Estuve pensando bastante en ello, y creo que aunque cuando se habla de rebeldes, imperiales y separatistas, se entiende perfectamente en el contexto que son de las facciones correspondientes... el hecho de ser las principales facciones de la saga sumado a que ya usamos siempre la mayúscula en Jedi y Sith, nos podría llevar a considerar igualmente válido el uso de la mayúscula o no, para estos casos. En cuanto al resto de facciones, ya que no existen posibles confusiones entre ellas, no es necesario capitalizarlas. 19:14 20 nov 2008 (UTC) Rangos militares :*De acuerdo, aunque el Imperio y la Rebelión sí van con mayúsculas. También estaría bien poner algo acerca de los grados militares y títulos (general, moff, señor oscuro, emperador, ect.), que también en muchos casos deberían perder sus mayúsculas al traducirse. No tengo del todo claro cómo viene la regla, ¿van siempre en minúsculas o hay ocasiones en las que se dejan con mayúsculas? Bodo-Baas 17:59 21 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Los títulos militares, que yo sepa, no se capitalizan. Sin embargo, títulos grandiosos como Emperador Galáctico, Gran Almirante, Señor Oscuro, pienso que sí deberían capitalizarse, pues su intención es crear impacto: no es lo mismo "emperador galáctico" que "E'mperador '''G'aláctico", además en el mundo real "presidente" no se capitaliza pero "Presidente de (País)" sí, por ejemplo.--'''Jedabak |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:54 21 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*He estado buscando en algunos artículos y todos están con los rangos en mayúscula (sin excepción dentro de los que he visitado). Estoy tan acostumbrado a ello que ni me había percatado. Si nos acogiésemos a esta nueva norma, habría que modificar muchos artículos y por supuesto empezar a escribirlos en minuscula siempre. Por otro lado, podríamos considerar que dentro del Universo Star Wars, al igual que capitalizamos Jedi y Sith podríamos mantenerlos en mayúscula. Por lo que nos quedaría por un lado Jedi, Sith, Rebeldes, Separatistas, Imperiales y rangos en mayúscula y el resto en minúscula. ¿Qué opinais? 22:21 22 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Por alguna razón yo tengo entendido que los rangos son en minúscula, y así los he puesto siempre, al igual que otros usuarios, por lo que en general los artículos o secciones que he escrito los tienen en minúsculas. Sin embargo, algunos usuarios los suelen dejar en mayúscula, varios de los cuales han creado muchos artículos de gran calidad, como Manuelín, Zeist Antilles y otros, por lo que en esos artículos por lo general los rangos están capitalizados. Repito, por alguna razón yo tenía entendido que ses escribían en minúscula, pero pensándolo bien no estoy seguro de por qué, o si en realidad deberían dejarse en mayúscula. Habría que revisarlo en cosas oficiales, pues en la Wikipedia normalmente los rangos son en minúsculas. Por otro lado, si Jedi y Sith son en mayúsculas porque son organizaciones de elevada importancia y relevancia, también se debería permitir que otras organizaciones multi-especies (de menor importancia, por supuesto, pero de todas formas importantes tanto in como out-universe) se escriban también en mayúsculas, como los Mandalorianos, Rangers Antarianos, Matukai, Rogues (del Escuadrón Rogue), Profetas del Lado Oscuro, Hermandad de los Sith, Revanchistas, Baran Do, etc.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 22 nov 2008 (UTC) :::#Es verdad, al principio capitalizaba siempre los rangos militares, pero luego investigué un poco y encontré cosas como estás: http://forum.wordreference.com/showthread.php?t=365584 y http://forum.wordreference.com/showthread.php?t=298259. Desde entonces ya no capitalizo los rangos militares (almirante, capitán, comandante, coronel, general, teniente, moff), aunque si se quiere dar énfasis o dar muestra de respeto, se puede dejar en mayúscula si acompaña a un nombre propio: el Almirante Ackbar. :::#También tenía un dilema con los "títulos grandiosos" y busqué en la RAE > Artículos temáticos > Mayúsculas y encontré: los títulos o cargos de carácter único o de dignidad como rey, papa, duque, presidente, ministro, que normalmente van en minúscula, pueden ir en mayúscula cuando se refieren a alguien en particular sin mencionar su nombre: La Reina utilizaba un señuelo, pero no cuando van seguidos del nombre propio o del ámbito al que corresponden (el rey Felipe IV, el papa Juan Pablo II, el presidente de Nicaragua, el ministro de Trabajo), o cuando están usados en sentido genérico (El papa, el rey, el duque están sujetos a morir, como lo está cualquier otro hombre)''RAE, sin embargo, hace excepciones por cuestión de respeto, por tanto aquí también lo podemos hacer con ''el Emperador Palpatine o la Reina Padmé Amidala y se haría extensible a los títulos grandiosos como Gran Almirante, Gran Moff o Señor Oscuro. :::#Por otro lado es muy sabido que los casos en que no debe usarse la mayúscula inicial figuran: los nombres de tribus o pueblos y de lenguas, así como los gentilicios''RAE. Si se quieren hacer excepciones como por ejemplo ''Mandaloriano porque hay un sentimiento muy fuerte, por mí no hay problema.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 00:46 13 ene 2009 (UTC) Citas *Me parece que se debería dar prioridad a los subtítulos antes que al doblaje, pues los subtítulos son mucho más fieles; el doblaje es limitado por los movimientos de la boca y los subtítulos pueden extenderse lo que sea necesario. Además, el doblaje generalmente es local (y, por lo tanto, hay palabras y expresiones muy particulares) y los subtítulos son distribuidos en más regiones, y tratan de evitar localismos.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:10 18 nov 2008 (UTC) :*El tema de los doblajes o subtítulos es más cuestión de aceptación que de corrección. Cómo ya hablabamos hace tiempo, es más probable que los subtítulos sean más correctos... sin embargo (al menos en España, ya que hablo por lo que conozco) la mayoría de la gente conoce y adopta las traducciones del doblaje. Por ello asumo que es posible que en otras regiones sean más populares los doblajes por lo que nos encontraríamos en una situación de igual aceptación. En cuyo caso, se adoptaría la primera traducción de ambas en proponerse. 19:14 20 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Estoy de acuerdo, las citas deberían intentar ser la versión más conocida, no necesariamente la más correcta. Los subtítulos también tienen limitaciones de espacio y velocidad, muchas veces resumen u omiten detalles para que quepa en la pantalla o para agilizar la lectura, con esa idea es bastante probable que las novelizaciones tengan una traducción más correcta, aunque sería la menos conocida. El único detalle que me llama la atención es que lo de "subtítulos de los DVDs", entiendo que los españoles asocian los subtítulos con este formato, pero los latinoamericanos estamos habituados a ver películas subtituladas en los cines. Bodo-Baas 17:59 21 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Yo pensaría que debería ser all revés: que se busque lo más correcto, y no lo más conocido, aunque entiendo ese razonamiento. Me gusta que se busque mejor la versión de las novelas. Tal vez sería mejor que las citas y los subtítulos estén en primer lugar, no uno antes de otro, y que se dijera simplemente que ambas son válidas y que la primera quede.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:54 21 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Primeramente lo de "subtítulos del DVD" lo corrijo y dejo solo subtítulos. En cuanto a la prioridad, estoy de acuerdo en dejar tanto subs como doblajes con la misma importancia, ya que para unos los subs son la unica referencia en español que conocen y para otros es el doblaje. 22:21 22 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Me parece bien así, se da igual importancia a las costumbres de cada región.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Palabras con ll, th, ph *Los ejemplos deberían dejar más claro que es algo que se debe evitar, a veces cuando uno busca una referencia rápida, mira solamente los ejemplos y no se detiene a leer la explicación. Y no sé si alpha/alfa es un buen ejemplo, creo que sería correcto traducir el nombre de esta letra griega. Bodo-Baas 17:59 21 nov 2008 (UTC) *Con crear redirecciones se solucionaría el problema, creo yo. Si alguie busca "coreliano", llegará a corelliano y sabrá que así se escribe.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:54 21 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Las redirecciones lo solucionan, sin duda. ¿Os importa ayudarme a encontrar algunas palabras que nos sirvan de ejemplo? Yo mismo no estaba muy convencido de usar alfa mientras lo escribia. 22:21 22 nov 2008 (UTC) :*''Alfa'' se ve más normal, pero por lo mismo Alpha se ve más novedoso y exótico, más cienciaficcionesco y más adecuado en naves, por ejemplo, que suelen tener nombres muy técnicos. El ejemplo del que me acuerdo ahorita es Alfa Rojo, original Alpha Red, que pensé ponerle "Alpha Rojo" pero no me sonó bien.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Nombres de naves y vehículos *Lo de "se traducirán siempre que signifiquen algo" parece contradecir la norma básica 3, incluso con los mismos ejemplos. Habría que intentar corregir esa contradicción aclarando en que contexto es aceptable decir Star Destroyer y cuando debe traducirse como Destructor estelar. Bodo-Baas 17:59 21 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Por lo que entiendo, el contexto depende más bien de la persona. Yo, como en las traducciones que tengo siempre sale como "Star Destroyer", lo escribo así siempre.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:54 21 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Quizá habría que diferenciar la norma 3, junto con la 6 fuera de esa numeración ya que no son normas de traducción, ya que por supuesto no son traducciones propiamente dicho. De igual modo, se dejará claro que esto es decisión del traductor. 22:21 22 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Es un punto importante: no son técnicamente "traducciones", pues no traducen nada, más bien serían "versiones" o algo así. De cualquier manera, es la manera como se llaman las cosas (generalmente naves) en los distintos lugares y las distintas editoriales.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Siglas *El tema de las siglas en general está en el aire. ¿Qué opinaís? 22:37 22 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Pues yo he visto que las primeras se dejaban sin problema (AT-ST, etc), pero como en años recientes ha habido muchas más siglas, a veces se dejan y a veces no. En México nunca se adaptan, se dejan así e incluso se pronuncian así en muchos casos, por ejemplo AT-ST es ei-ti-es-ti, tanto los fans como en los comerciales de juguetes y esas cosas (porque es raro que se nombren en las series o qué sé yo). Personalmente soy fan de dejarlos así, pues casi siempre lo que significa las siglas se traduce (en este caso All Terrain Scout Transport = Transporte Explorador Todo Terreno) pero no siempre se traducen las siglas (nunca he visto TE-TT). Recuerdo haber leído en la novelización del E1 que los STAPs se llamaban PAM (algo que me pareció horrendo, ja), pero los AATs se llamaban igual (creo). Donde he visto más versiones son con los ARCs, que si son ARCs, CARs, CRAs, etc. Yo lo dejaría igual, pues así cualquier fan de cualquier país del mundo sabe de qué se está hablando.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 22 nov 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars *En primer lugar, quisiera proponer que a los capítulos de la serie de televisión The Clone Wars, se les diese aunque sea una traducción no oficial hasta que se conozca una total y esa se coloque, los artículos de los capítulos deben ser llamados en inglés, eso sí, debido a que no hay una traducción oficial, pero pudiéramos referir en este la traducción no oficial, y el título verdadero. No sé si es así en España, pero en América se tradujo The Clone Wars como La Guerra de los Clones, no me gusta mucho esa traducción, pero es oficial, y pienso que se debería empezar por ahí. Recientemente incorporé las imágenes al listado de capítulos, al igual que en Wookieepedia original, y me fijé que los títulos que habían traducido los habían colocado en inglés, está bien, los artículos deben ser en su idioma original, pero pido que tomen en cuenta esa señalación. 20:27 23 feb 2009 (UTC) **Estoy de acuerdo.--60px-Banck 05:57 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Gungan o Gungano *No hay una política cuando hay un conflicto de nombre. El articulo gungano esta en conflicto ya que en las peliculas se les llaman Gungans (doblaje español y latino) mientras que en los ibros de referencias se les llaman gunganos.¿que hacemos para resolver este problema y el de un futuro articulo?.--30px-Banck 05:57 4 sep 2011 (UTC)